


who knows how long I've been awake now: podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season 1, martin has overworked himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Martin is overwhelmed, exhausted, utterly spent. Jon does his best to lend a hand.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Found!





	who knows how long I've been awake now: podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [who knows how long I've been awake now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310853) by [celosiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/pseuds/celosiaa). 



> Story by Celosiaa, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z4k7ZQkEJLTvmuj6Nw_gC5f9eudab56I/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
